Grantly's Good Day
by basket-case1880
Summary: How I think Grantly was feeling on the day of the talent show before and after Bolton’s poem. One shot


Grantly's Good Day by basket_case1880

Summary – How Grantly was feeling on the day of the talent show before and after Bolton's poem.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Waterloo Road characters, especially Grantly even though I think he would make a really cool uncle. So please don't sue. I'm only a humble student who enjoys my one night a week of Grantly laughs. Also, I've copied Bolton's poem exactly as it was on the show, so I'm not taking credit for that, all credit goes to the show's writers.

"Stupid Steph Haydock," Grantly muttered to himself as he finished arranging the twenty five roses Fleur had sent him to mark twenty five years on the job. "Should have known better than to remind her about something and make a promise with a drink in her hand. At least Fleur remembered."

Grantly Budgen had only turned up at Waterloo Road as a one day relief teacher and look where he was now, twenty five years down the road and he was still here. Still suffering through the students who had no appreciation for the finer words of the English language. Back in the eighties it was all about the music, what with Band Aid and all that. Then came the nineties with all the rapping and the Zig a Zig Ahhs. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the new millennium brought new technology and the shortening of words. Also all these new words being introduced to the bible like 'Ned' and 'D'ohh'. Where had the appreciation of the English language that was around when he was a kid gone?

Now he was relegated to trying to teach a bunch of hoodlums the difference between Wilfred Owen and Mark Owen, the difference between Robert Frost and a box of Frosties all the while all they wanted to talk about was who 'got off' with who and who 'broke up' with who. They used the school and the classes like a face to face social networking site, rather than the house of education it was.

It was bad enough that he had to take orders from a woman, let alone a woman with a tainted past, never mind all the extra stress of having to put up with the 'Executive Head' and all the girl gangs brought about with the merging of two schools.

So a little thing like twenty five years of service at the same school after what was only meant to be one day should be appreciated in some extravagant way other than a few drinks at the local like any other night.

"I'm never going to depend on Steph any more," Grantly told himself as he stood up straight. "Twenty five years of trying to teach mocking students with no respect for teachers or the English language isn't going to put me down. I'm going to go and watch the talent show I helped put together and then go home and have a lovely dinner with Fleur."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sitting in the assembly hall, Grantly could hardly keep his eyes open the acts were so thin they were almost tissue paper. The Ryan boy had been the closest to entertaining, until Tyler sent him off to the cooler just because the truth hurt.

"Did I honestly agree to all of these acts?" he muttered to himself.

"No," Tom replied. "Ruby told me that you had hardly put any through so she had to give half decent acts a shot, too."

"Oh," was Grantly's mumbled reply as he resumed his position of slouching down in his seat with his arms folded across the chest. "The only decent act was Michaela White on the flute."

Then Bolton Smilie came on. "This poem's called Grantly, The Greatest," he began nervously. "He's more than a man; he's my inspiration, smartest line of the conversation, killer track of the compilation, brightest star in the constellation. Left right left, the combination, huh, Grantly, the greatest."

By now, Grantly was wide awake and on full alert. He wouldn't put it past Smilie to take this opportunity to mock him in public.

"More than a fighter," Bolton continued. "He's an educator. Man of wisdom, an illuminator. Man of the people, a communicator. Man of action, a motivator. Get in his way and he'd annihilate ya, huh. Grantly the greatest. King of the ring, moves outstanding. Watching him box, my mind expanding."

By now, Grantly was impressed. He was sitting up straight, straightening his bow tie with a proud smile on his face, glad that he'd been able to inspire such a lad as Bolton Smilie considering his track record.

"Amazed at every blow that he's planting. Loving every punch that he's landing out of my seat and I start chanting. Grantly, boom-by-ey. Grantly, boom-by- ey. Grantly, boom-by-ey." Then he got everyone involved in the chant and the whole hall is chanting "Grantly, boom-by-ey," and clapping their hands.

Suddenly, Grantly stood up to let everyone know who this 'inspiration', this 'man of wisdom' was. As everyone realised who 'Grantly' was they all turned towards him and he waved his thanks and then humbly sat back down to bask in the knowledge that there was at least one pupil at Waterloo Road that had benefited from his lessons. Not to mention remember to congratulate Smilie on such a good poem. All the while the chanting continued.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When the green pain was thrown over the Kelly girl and her friend, Grantly got up and started to walk backstage. He had a mission. He was so involved with completing his mission that he completely ignored Jo's question about Steph. He had his sights set on Bolton. Walking up to Bolton, he pushed the stupid panto cow out his way and stopped in front of Bolton, who immediately stood up.

"Sir, if it's about that poem," Bolton began nervously. "I didn't plan to do it that way… it was kind of like a spur of the moment thing…"

All of a sudden Grantly reached out and grabbed Bolton in a tight hug with what felt like tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Smilie," he said proudly.

"Sir, I can't breathe," Bolton replied as the hug was too tight.

So Grantly released him and said "Carry on lad," and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder all the while the two boys with Smilie could hardly keep their laughs in and Bolton and Carla were shocked to silence. Grantly then continued back out the room totally ignoring Jo's question once again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

At the beginning of his day, Grantly was really happy, but that soon changed after Steph told him she had completely forgotten about what he had told her. But then, Bolton Smilie, no less, had changed his mood for the better. One of the worst pupils he had ever had in his class had gone up on stage in front of everyone and told them how much he, Grantly Budgen, had inspired him. He couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
